


Colazione sul bus

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Silver [7]
Category: Nick Fury: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una possibile scena prima della scoperta del 'vero' Ward.





	Colazione sul bus

Fitz sbadigliò, si passò la mano sugli occhi e si massaggiò il collo. Entrò in cucina e sgranò gli occhi trovandosi Ward ai fornelli. L’uomo era intento a girare del pomodoro e del tonno all’interno di una padella.

“Sono ancora sul Bus o mi sono solo illuso di essermi svegliato?” domandò. Osservò il grembiule che indossava Ward.

“No, sei ancora sul Bus. Semplicemente pensavo che dopo la missione fossimo tutti un po’ stremati. Penso di saper cucinare meglio della Cavalleria e di Sky” spiegò Grant. Fitz aprì e richiuse la bocca un paio di volte e scosse il capo.

“Primo nei combattimenti, primo tra noi nella conquista delle donne e cucini pure. Tu non sei vero” brontolò. Si sedette su una sedia davanti a un tavolinetto, tolse un palmare dalla tasca e digitò una serie di numeri. Ward chinò il capo, sentendo una fitta al petto.

< No, non sono vero, ma vorrei esserlo > pensò. Raggiunse uno scaffale e prese due involucri di carta argentata, spense la fiamma e raggiunse Ward, porgendoglieli.

“Tieni” disse. Fitz posò il palmare, prese uno dei due, lo aprì e sgranò gli occhi riconoscendo un toast.

“Per me?” chiese. Ward gli sorrise.

“Per avertene fatto perdere un…”. Iniziò. Fitz si sporse e lo baciò sulle labbra.

“Grazie!” trillò. Ward avvampò e si massaggiò il collo. “E quello?” chiese. Fitz deglutì.

“Un bacio di amicizia, no homo” sussurrò, avvampando. Ward si grattò il sopracciglio.

“Se è no homo, nessun problema” disse e ridacchiò.

 


End file.
